Chicken
| tribes = | place = 3/18 | challenges = 6 | votesagainst = 8 | days = 26 }} Chicken is a contestant from . Using the cross-tribal Final Four alliance consisting of himself, Bear, Jessie, and Occey, Chicken received votes at nearly ever post-merge Tribal Council. After failing to convince Ollie to take him to the Final Tribal Council, Chicken was voted out. Profile Name (Age): Chicken (17) Tribe Designation: Current Timezone: Australian Eastern Standard Time Occupation: Bread Stacker Strategy Coming into SURVIVOR: I divide my game into pre-merge and post-merge. Pre-merge, you gotta lay low. Build relationships but not give your tribe any reason to vote you out, so perform well in challenges and avoid conflict, whilst behind the scenes creating alliances and searching for advantages/idols. Post-merge things get serious. I will lie, backstab and blindside. I will do literally ANYTHING to avoid being voted out. I might piss people off, but my gameplay will be too mind blowing for them not to vote for me in the end. Biggest Strengths and Weaknesses: My biggest strengths are my adaptability and intuition. Throw anything at me and I can overcome it, I thrive on twists and blindsides while others crumble around me. My intuition is my ability to recognise when people are lying to me or if something seems wrong. My weakness would be solidifying genuine and meaningful relationships that will last for the duration of the game. I tend to view my opponents as chess pieces as oppose to real people. Hated and Win or Lose and Loved? I'm here to win, and if people will hate my guts and I still win I call that a success. Favorite Musical or Play: Why it's grease lightningggg Why You Think You'll "Survive" SURVIVOR: I've been studying the game of Survivor at a deeper level than anyone I've ever met. I've literally analysed and gathered statistics and data from Survivor seasons around the world. I know this game, and I know what has to be done to win. I have strategies that haven't even been used in the game before, and I always have a trick up my sleeve. Survivor Chicken started off being in a cross tribal final 4 alliance with Bear, Jessie, and Occey and would control the game from there. Chicken found a fake idol clue planted by Jo and he also found a real challenge boos in the Witch's Hunt. He used it to help Red Riding Hood survive a challenge. Once the merge hit he seemed to have been the easy target. Receiving votes at almost every tribal council, his final 4 alliance kept his back and made sure he was never in trouble. Ultimately he was closer with Bear than Jessie or Occey and so once the alliance had to flip on each other he stuck by Bear's side. When Ollie won the final immunity challenge that Chicken threw, Bear was more convincing, making Chicken the final juror. Voting History In Episode 12, the vote ended with a 3-3-1 tie between Pendant and Sommer, forcing a revote. Chicken did not changed his vote on the revote. Trivia References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:The Woods Contestants Category:The Woods Jury Members Category:Cinderella Tribe Category:Red Riding Hood Tribe Category:Archie Tribe Category:3rd Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: The Woods